Gaygay06
Fanbase Machine and Pony Blues II '''é o sexto episódio de Gay Gay's Homosexual Adventure: Golden Piss. ENREDO Continuando de onde o último episódio parou, Pony Blues e Pepsi-Man aparecem ao lado de seus stand masters, porque tinha que fechar o episódio bonito. Eles olham para os lados e vão procurando a mosca que estaria seguindo seu adversário, mas não encontram nada. * GL: Pra onde esse caralho foi?! * MT: idk mang * GL: fuck Usando seu stand, Gleone começa a observar a movimentação do local enquanto estava no andar de baixo tendo flashback, vendo que a mosca foi capturada pelo stand inimigo por um buraco. * MT: A gente tá enfrentando um inimigo a um tempão e nem sabemos quem ele é. * GL: Na verdade, eu acho que sei. * MT: Não é o Michael Jackson. * GL: a Os vão andando juntos procurando por algo, quando Babbacchio nota no chão uma espécie de rastro de corrida, dando a ideia de que alguém rápido passou por lá, o que faz ter uma ideia. * GL: MT! * MT: io * GL: Eu tenho um plano. Muruno se aproxima de seu gangstar e começam a conversar baixinho entre eles dois, pra eu não ter que escrever a conversa aqui. Depois de falarem, eles se encaram e começam a falar normalmente de novo. * GL: Bom. Se eu morrer aqui, morro feliz. Fiz várias coisas legais na minha vida, sabe? * MT: Tipo o quê? * GL: Uma vez eu tava num bar e sentei a porrada em um cara viado lá. * MT: opora. Era quem? * GL: Aquele Flashero, o merdinha lá. * MT: Nunca ouvi falar. * GL: Porque ninguém deve gostar dele igual não gostam da porcaria da série dele KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ZOEI De repente, os restantes começam a sentir um movimento ocorrendo no barco e se preparam. * GL: O pior é que eu deixei ele me bater pra caralho e mal arranhou. Depois sentei a rola no cu dele. * MT: que foda * GL: ss * MT: O que será que ele faz hoje? * GL: Sei lá. Provavelmente tem uma página daquela série de merda onde posta bosta e endeusa o Grant Gustin. * ???: NÃO FALA ASSIM DE THE FLASH! É A MELHOR SÉRIE DE SUPER HERÓIS! O stand inimigo surge do chão se manifestando pela primeira vez, e o inimigo finalmente fala. * ???: EU VIM ME VINGAR DA GANGUE DE MERDA DO GL E DEPOIS FICAR RICO COM O DINHEIRO DO POLPO! EU SOU O GRANDE FLASHERO! * GL: That's fucking dumb bro * Flashero: A opinião do Paulo é igual a volta do Gorila Grodd, ninguém se importa���� * GL: Como caralhos você sabe que meu nome era Paulo? * Flashero: Eu vi no facebook. * GL: Você me seguiu no facebook? * Flashero: Sim, claro. * GL: PERA. Por causa de uma BRIGUINHA de bar você é louco para se vingar de mim? * Flashero: Hã... sim? * MT: O roteiro disso aqui é um pedaço de merda. * Flashero: FANBASE MACHINE! Fanbase Machine, o stand de Flashero, avança contra os restantes, tentando tirar o ar do corpo deles igual fez com os outros. O emo toma a frente e contra-ataca. * GL: Acha que vai ser fácil assim bater em mim e na minha gangue?! * MT: Tecnicamente a gangue é minha. * GL: Não te perguntei. Enfim, voltando, você não é nada pra gente e vai aprender a última lição da sua vida: Don't mess with the Ultimate Knights! * Flashero: Que nome de boiola. * GL: Ah, qual é. MT? * MT: "Eu tenho que concordar" em inglês. * GL: foda-se não pedi tua opinião * MT: que Pony Blues avança contra o stand inimigo, metendo vários socos, que são facilmente defendidos porque pônei é coisa de viado. Fanbase enfia sua espada no peito do inimigo, fazendo Babbacchio sentir o ferimento. * GL: Pony Blues, ativar reprodução! O stand pônei começa a reproduzir um vídeo de pornô gay entre cavalos para o inimigo, que fica enojado e se afasta assustado, enquanto Gleone sorri vendo o vídeo porque é dessas porra que o viado gosta. * Flashero: QUE PORRA É ESSA * GL: MT, AGORA! O chefe dá um pulo e passa por cima de Pony Blues, invocando seu stand a seu lado, que dispara sua mão contra o rosto de Fanbase, acertado em cheio. * Flashero: Filho da puta! * MT: ye * GL: Agora você vai se fod... Antes do pobre coitado terminar a fala, o ar se seu corpo começa a se drenar e Fanbase o pega, fugindo para dentro do buraco novamente. * MT: It wasn't cool * Flashero: hehe Agora só falta um! * MT: Wait. Por que você vai fazer isso se só queria se vingar do GL? * Flashero: Porque é o que o roteiro tá mandando. * MT: fuck Vemos o lado de Babbacchio, uma camisinha humana sendo puxado dentre cabos, quando seu corpo seco é pego por Flashero. * Flashero: Finalmente... Você vai me pagar por tudo que me fez sofrer, Paulo Silva! Quando o vilão saca uma faquinha para furar a camisinha e alguém engravidar, uma grande luz saí da barriga de Gleone. * Flashero: Mas que porra?! * GL: Surpresa filho da puta Então, é visto que Tucchiarati tinha colocado uma abertura de pepsi na barriga do companheiro, abrindo um portal até o próprio líder. * Flashero: N-Nani?! * MT: You're fucking dead. De cima do barco, Muruno envia a mão de seu stand, que captura e puxa para seu lado o inimigo. * Flashero: POR FAVOR NÃO FAZ ISSO! EU AINDA TENHO QUE VER O CROSSOVER CRISE DAS INFINITAS TERRAS DA CW! * MT: sorry dude Pepsi-Man dá alguns socos no inimigo preso jogado ao ar, que fica com várias latas de pepsi semi-abertas em seu corpo, atrapalhando seu movimento. Ao ver o inimigo derrotado, Muruno se vira de costas. * Flashero: N-Não po... Não pode ser! * MT: finished and have a great day * Flashero: EU VOU ACABAR COM TUDO PORQUE SIM CARALHO! Muruno é atacado por trás por Flashero com suas últimas forças, ficando sem como revidar. Porém, ele é salvo por Hans, que aparece dando um soco e derrubando o inimigo, que cai derrotado. * Hans: Cara, que bom que eu estava aqui na luta porque se não você estaria morto. * MT: eh... Desde quando você tava aqui? * Hans: Eu nunca fui pego porra. * MT: É claro... Eu só tava testando sua memória. Algumas horas depois, vemos todos os membros da gangue já normais novamente, com o corpo de Flashero no chão separado de sua cabeça por meio de uma lata de pepsi, também tendo a boca tapada por uma. * GL: Filho da puta! Acha que pode simplesmente querer foder comigo assim?! * Flashero: hum hum * GL: Eu vou te quebrar tanto que vai esquecer seu nome. Enquanto Gleone muito puto enfiar a porrada no corpo de Flashero. * Leben: Posso participar, GL? * GL: Claro. Serghirga começa a desabotoar seu zíper e pula em cima do inimigo, com todos se afastando para não ver aquela cena, se reunindo em outro canto do barco. * MT: Graças a todos nós conseguimos resolver essa situação. GL e eu enfrentamos o vilão, Leben e Herm foram as iscas, e Jorno fez a mosca que nos fez ver o inimigo. * Jorno: Eu não fiz mosca nenhuma caralho. * MT: Pera. Você tá dizendo que seguimos e arriscamos nossas vidas em uma mosca aleatória? * Jorno: Sim. * MT: Puta merda. * Herm: Caralho mano. Esse cara aí surgiu de onde mesmo que ninguém viu ele no barco? * Jorno: Ele deve ter entrado com a gente, mas como a cena da gente entrando foi cortada, não vimos a entrada. * MT: Makes sense * GL: Bom, eu já fiz minha parte. Tive desenvolvimento de personagem, backstory contado e enfrentei o vilão que era ligado a mim. Posso me retirar e não ter mais uma fala no episódio? * MT: ye why not * GL: Tchau e Jorno é corno. * Jorno: Puta que pariu me esquece depressivo do caralho. * Hans: Gente, tenho algo importante a dizer. * Herm: Fala ae. * Hans: Aposto que esse Flashero ae é de esquerda. * Herm: Mano é inacreditável o tanto de merda que sai da tua boca. Aposto que é porque teu nome tem quatro letras. * Jorno: Mas o teu também tem. * Herm: Cala a boca. * Leben: Ei, galera! Terminei! Após falar isso, Leben fecha novamente a tampa de pepsi da boca de Flashero, que desesperadamente deseja ajuda. Herm e Hans chegam ao lado dele, chutando o corpo do inimigo e prendendo a cabeça dele com um anzol. * Herm: E agora, como forma de vingança e tortura, iremos dançar algo completamente aleatório enquanto sua cabeça fica pendurada por um anzol recebendo sol no olho. * Flashero: HUM HUM * Hans: Epa. Eu nunca concordei em fazer essas viadagens aí não. * Herm: Hans, ele é esquerdista, lembra? * Hans: Ok, vamos acabar com a raça de canalhas desse vagabundo comunista. * Flashero: HUM HUM Herm pega aquele som que ele estourou de tiro no último episódio que foi concertado por conveniência de roteiro e coloca para tocar Renai Circulation, dançando junto a Hans e Leben de forma ÉPICA. Jorno e MT assistem aquilo. * Jorno: mano * MT: that's fucking cringe * Jorno: sim Um tempo depois, a gangue reunida começa a conversar. * MT: Sem dúvidas vai ter alguém na ilha esperando a gente chegar para pegar o dinheiro. Precisamos conferir isso, então vamos mandar alguém descartável. Hans. * Herm: Ei! Deixa comigo! Eu quero ir! * MT: ? * Herm: Já fez tempo que não dou uns tiros, acho que tá na hora de desenferrujar, hehe. * MT: Você deu tiros no último episódio. * Herm: Também dei um tiro na buceta da tua mãe com o meu pau filho da puta. * MT: a * Herm: Para garantir, eu vou levar alguém. * Leben: Me escolhe por favor! * Herm: Sai pra lá viado. Jorno, você vem comigo. * Jorno: M-Mas... eu? Tem certeza? * Herm: Claro. Vai ser bom pra gente se conhecer. * MT: Está de acordo, Jorno? * Jorno: Hã, sim. Eu vou com o Herm. * Herm: Ótimo. Vamos nessa, Jorno. Vou te ensinar muitas coisas fodas. Os dois pegam um bote pequeno e entram, querendo ir para a ilha. Muruno manda um tchau para eles enquanto Leben geme aleatoriamente. * Herm: Isso vai demorar bastante. E nem temos sinal de internet. * Jorno: Relaxa. Eu sei como resolver isso. * Herm: Hm? Usando o Sandler Experience, Jorno transforma o bolde na sua mãe, aquela baleia gigantesca, que guarda os gangstars em sua boca. * Herm: Que foda! Vamos nessa, caralho! * Jorno: !!! '''TO BE CONTINUED